


A Hundred Million Reasons

by reeei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeei/pseuds/reeei
Summary: This was supposed to be a simple mission, was all Jack could think about when he came face to face with the least expected and least favored surprise in his goddamn life. Or: Jack and Reyes bonded when they were in SEP, ah, young love. They had a falling out when Jack was promoted, but they were still sleeping together out of base needs. That is, before everything went up in flames.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titles from Lady Gaga's "Million Reasons", please give it a listen yall. AND THANK YOU DAWN for beta reading and encouragements and letting me yell about it at you while you gave me actual possibilities for Plot. ILU BB <333
> 
> In this universe, if someone is not in heat or rut, you can’t immediately tell their orientation. One can presume, but one can be wrong, unless you’re straight up sniffing their crotch, especially if that person is on suppressants. And for some plot reasons, the heat/rut, etc is a little different than most Omega Verse fics. It will be explained when it comes up.  
> And some warnings about the future of this fic: this was supposed to be a quick pwp but somehow it grew a plot, I'VE NEVER WRITTEN A CASE FIC BEFORE, as I yell at Dawn. So, I'm not sure how soon the next chapter will be here. SORRY IN ADVANCE.

Winston and Angela both needed something that were only stashed in an old Overwatch base in Taipei. Jack had no idea why that was, but he didn’t ask that kind of questions anymore. Now, he just followed orders like a good soldier.

Talon had a long reach, but not quite so long. At least that was what they had thought, which is why they only had a three person team for this mission, Lena, Ana, and Jack. It was supposed to be a simple and fast one, in and out under 30 minutes.

Jack should’ve known things would never be that easy.  
  


Lena piloted the shuttle, they landed on a helipad on top of a building that’s tucked into the side of the mountain, almost entirely hidden by the trees and foliage.

“This building looks like it would slide down the hill if it rains.” Ana mused.

Jack had only been here a few times but he knew it was sturdier than it looked. “It’s safe, Ana, have a little faith.”

“Well, I don’t know about ‘safe’, no one has been here since we were disbanded.” Lena sounded a little down, even with her still cheerful tone.

“Let’s find out.” With that, Jack stepped out of the shuttle.

  
  


 

_ No, it was not safe. _ Jack cursed under his breath, crawling on the floor.

Lena was searching the other half of the building, Ana was supposedly watching them from outside, but the last time he checked, Ana was over at Lena’s side, too.

_ Should’ve never had a team on a mission with only three people. _ Jack continued to curse in his head, lest the attacker heard him.

Jack was searching the floor when he heard a soft ‘whoosh’, and he barely had time to duck before two gunshots flew over his head. Now he was trying to locate the attacker. He couldn’t hear any footsteps, even with his enhanced hearing, and his visor was not picking up any heat signals, which meant they were in deep shit.

 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” 

A deep, eerie voice spoke from behind Jack. Jack snapped his head around, pulse rifle raised.

“Isn’t this the beloved vigilante, Soldier: 76?”

The man had a skull-like mask over his face, his trench coat hood covering the rest of his head, two shotguns in his hands, pointing at Jack’s chest. He really hoped Athena had informed the other two of his situation.

“Reaper,” Jack hissed, and then he froze. Reaper was only a few feet in front of him now, and his nose picked up a strangely familiar scent. “Who the hell are you?”

Puffs of smoke leaked out of Reaper’s form, he slides farther from Jack an inch, didn’t respond.

“I said, who the fuck are you?” Jack repeated his question, suspicion and temper rising.

“Well, some things never change.” One of Reaper’s hands moved to remove his mask, the gun in that hand seemingly disappeared. “I guess there’s no point hiding my face when your nose is still sharp like a dog’s.”

_ Is that supposed to be an insult _ , was on the tip of Jack’s tongue, an all too familiar retort, almost a reflex. “Gabriel.”

“ _ Reaper _ ,” Reyes emphasized. “Gabriel Reyes died and Reaper was born.” 

“Gab--” Jack couldn’t breathe, couldn’t form any coherent thought. He saw Reyes die, he  _ felt  _ Reyes die.

Reyes crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared. 

Jack took a moment to compose himself, he still had a mission. “Tell me why you’re here, what does Talon want?”

“I don’t answer to you no more,  _ Commander _ .” Jack can hear venom in that one single word. “I freelance now.”

“Funny, calling me Commander now that I’m not in charge of your shit anymore, considering it used to be like pulling teeth to make you even salute to me first.”

Reaper stayed silent, motionless. 

 

Technically, Jack and Reyes had both been commanders of Overwatch, they had even got the same pay and benefits, but the addition of ‘strike’ meant so much in such a small word, and neither of them had ever moved pass this rift between them that hadn’t closed even after their ‘deaths’.

For the purpose of Blackwatch, Jack didn’t have the authority to read their reports or to organize their missions, they were completely compartmentalized on that front. But all the agents of Blackwatch were still Jack’s employees, he was in charge of their budget and administration. 

Meaning, Reyes’ hands were tied, and he had never been happy about it.

_ I can fire you if I want, Reyes. You know that, right? _

_ I’m waiting, Morrison. You don’t have the balls, and you need me. _

Towards the end, Jack was so tired of their decades old confrontation, he let go.

And look where they ended up now.

 

“I know you’ve always thought they made me Strike Commander because I'm an alpha and you’re an omega. Have you ever even considered other reasons they chose me over you?” Seeing Reyes alive only brought back painful, bitter memories, Jack tried to keep his voice even but failing. 

Reyes snarled, didn’t say anything.

“There are other reasons why they promoted me instead of you. I can only imagine how you’ve felt--”

Reyes snorted at that.

“But there was no way for me to… I did the best I could in that situation.” 

 

Jack remembered when he was offered the promotion, he accepted after a day of consideration. He was not a man without ambitions. Nevertheless, it was a hard choice. He had hoped that Reyes would be by his side. Highly unlikely, he knew now, but he had  _ hoped _ . In the end, he got his dream job but lost his best friend and a partner who had always had his back. It was his first time leading anything bigger than a squad, he was terrified. It was a big responsibility, so many people’s lives were at stake. And there were almost as many people waiting for him to fail, Reyes being the number one in line. There were so many times he wanted Reyes’ advice or opinion, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask, Reyes had made his position very, very clear. They had still conferred on matters relating to work, but nothing personal. Jack had lost the one person he could let his guard down around, show his weaknesses, someone who believed he could do anything, apparently, just not the Strike Commander of Overwatch.

One would say Jack had lost his mate too. They had still fucked, but it was not the same anymore. After Jack got the promotion, they were only fucking because it was easier than the alternatives. Jack had known he was not the only one fucking Reyes, he could smell them on him, and he was pretty sure Reyes had wanted him to. There had even been one scent he recognized -- Jesse McCree, Reyes’ second-in-command and proud protege. Jack had wanted to confront McCree, but what right did he have? Yes, Reyes and Jack were still bonded mates, but the only thing keeping that status was their biology. They were so young when they bonded, early twenties, thinking it was going to be forever, that they had found their soulmates. Romantic, young fools.

 

 

“You don’t need to explain anything to me, I’m not here to talk, I’m here for a job.” Reyes raised his guns back up. “And you’re in my way.”

“Not even for your mate?” It was a long shot but Jack had to at least try to use the Mate Card. Jack could never understand why Reyes would choose to work with Talon, but he wanted to understand. And if he could convince Reyes to come back to Overwatch, that would be an added bonus.

“We weren’t really mates long before we died. And, can’t you feel it? I’m not bonded to you anymore.” Reyes had a nasty smile on his face. “My body doesn’t function like normal human beings now. No more chains to drag me down.”

“That is a lie and you know it.” Now that Reyes was standing right in front of Jack, it was as if the bond came back to life, Jack could still feel a tug toward Reyes. He was lying, he must be. “I can still feel our bond.”

“That is your wishful thinking, Soldier: 76. Your bondmate Gabriel Reyes is long gone.” With that, Reyes shot Jack in the chest, and the world went black.

 

 

 

Jack woke up in the shuttle, Ana at his side.

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” Ana said. “Athena, please tell Angela she can relax now, Jack’s awake.”

“Right away, ma’am.”

“Hey!” Lena’s voice came through the intercom. “Welcome back, Jack.”

“Thanks.” He slowly sat up. “What happened?”

“I heard a loud bang, Athena couldn’t reach you, they probably had some kind of interfering device. Lena went over to check on you, found you on the floor, shot in the chest.” Ana was stating facts, but Jack could guess how worried she must have been. “Good thing that you had the new armor Torbjorn made on, the bullets didn’t go through.”

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

“Actually… It was kind of my fault.” Jack admitted.

Ana’s eyes narrowed, she asked, “What did you do?”

“I tried to talk to him.”

“You  _ what _ ?” Ana’s eyes went round, her voice going up an octave.

“Reaper is Gabriel Reyes.” Jack said with his throat only a little bit tight. Improvement. “Has McCree got in touch with us yet?”

It took Ana a few seconds to answer, her voice a little shaky, “No, not even a text message.”

“If anyone knows why Reyes is doing what he’s doing…” Jack said.

“It would be McCree.” Ana finished his sentence. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Jack nodded slowly. It’s gonna be a killer headache in a few minutes. “He didn’t kill me, something is up. Let’s find McCree as soon as possible.”

 

 

 

 

It turned out, they had to saved McCree’s trouble-magnet ass.

“Pleasure to see you always, boss,” McCree waved weakly on the floor, he looked beaten up but at least he was still talking.

“I’m not your boss,” Jack mumbled under his breath. “Can you walk?”

“Afraid not.” McCree managed a smile that’s half grimace. 

“I’m gonna tell Ana to come down here. I ran out of biotic emitters on my way down,” Jack explained. If McCree was admitting that he can’t walk, he was probably in pretty bad shape. Jack started to really worry. “Athena?”

“Putting you through, sir.” Athena’s calm voice didn’t soothe Jack much, McCree’s color looks paler and paler. Shit, must be internal bleeding since there’s not much blood visible.

“Yes, Jack?” Ana’s question went through Jack’s ear piece.

“Ana, I’ve got McCree, he’s badly injured and I’m out of biotic fields.”

“I’m coming right down, be there in 90 seconds,” Ana replied. 

Jack could hear her started moving, he turned his attention back to McCree, looking for his injuries. “Status report, McCree.”

“All hostile taken care of. As for me, mechanical arm out of order, fractured ribs, one gunshot wound in my stomach and one on my thigh.”

Jack was going to kill those thugs. He tugged McCree’s serape off, ripped it into long strips, and wrapped them around McCree’s thigh and waist. “Your armor is probably keeping half of your blood inside, huh?”

“Yeah,” McCree replied weakly.

“Stay awake for me, kid. Sixty more seconds.” Jack really did not want to do any old fashioned CPR, it had been too long before he last done it. “Don’t make me give you a mouth-to-mouth.”

“That’s a shame.” 

McCree’s eyes are drooping. Jack refrained from reaching for his pulse. Ana would be here any moment now.

“You can have anything you want if you stay alive for me, Jesse,” Jack bit out.

“Gonna hold you to that, sir,” McCree said before he passed out.

 

 

 

“Aw, can’t I have a kiss? You promised me I can have anything I want!” McCree whines.

Jack wanted to bury this grown-man size baby. 

“If you have enough energy to throw tantrums, I’ll tell Angela to kick you out. No, you know what, I’ll kick you out myself, all the way down to the bottom of the Pacific.”

“I love you, too, boss.” There’s a cheeky smile on McCree’s face, although still too pale for Jack’s liking.

“I am not your boss. Reyes is the one who’s responsible for you little shit.” Jack took a deep breath, “Which is also why I’m here. We need to know what he’s up to.”

“I know nothing.”

“And we both know that’s a lie. Look, I ran into him, I know he’s Reaper, and you need to tell us what’s going on.” Jack grabbed a chair and sat down with a sigh. “Now, spill.”

“I thought you were not my boss…” McCree cut his bullshit delay tactic when he saw Jack’s glare. “Okay, okay. Do you want the short version or the full version?”

“What do you mean the full version?” Jack narrowed his eyes. “How far back does this go?”

“Funny you should ask that…” Jack gave him another glare. Jesse continued, a little sheepishly, which made all the alarms in Jack’s head go off. “It began when I ‘quit’ Overwatch.”

Jack buried his face in his hands, and through them came out a muffled, “Go on.”

“As you’ve probably guessed by now, I was going undercover, and Boss… Reyes could only sent me. One, I had a pretty good excuse; two, he didn’t trust anyone else by that point.” McCree took a deep breath before he went on, “But then the HQ blew up, I lost my handler…”

Jack rubbed his face, “What was the mission?” He was met with silence, he looked up and see McCree chewing the inside of his cheek. “You’re still not telling me? Is it still relevant?” More silence. Jack sighed, “Fine. Don’t tell me. And then what happened when you found out he’s still alive?”

“He found me and told me that he had a way in.”

“Talon?” Jack asked and McCree nodded. “Shit. You idiots. You had no back up and you were running an op.”

“He had me.” McCree countered, a little defensive.

“Yes, one handler. Look where you are now. Goddamn stupid, reckless…”

“We love you, too, boss.” McCree smirked.

Jack closed his mouth firmly for three seconds before he asked, “So what’s the situation now? Is he trying to collect intel? Or are you two trying something even dumber?”

“Aw, you wound me.”

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics and audio of Million Reasons is as below, I'm too lazy to make a link hahahaha  
> http://genius.com/Lady-gaga-million-reasons-lyrics


End file.
